


Liberation

by SummerLove



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, OCs will pop in occasionally. Tags will update with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLove/pseuds/SummerLove
Summary: In a world where Magic was illegal and mages were imprisoned, Kira had been a beacon for Sorcerers all over. Someone to rise against the system, until he'd been captured. With his magic sealed making him no different than anyone else, he makes a journey back to his home where he will be imprisoned.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Liberation

The winds of magic blew harshly through the warehouse. Kira held his breath tightly, feeling the tightening of magic around him. He noticed the sealing circle above him too late and essentially caught himself in a bear trap. His own magic was being used against him - To hold him in place on his knees. Kira glared daggers at the one in charge of this: A detective by the name of L who had been after him for months now. L stared back at him with eyes devoid of any sympathy. Only the smugness of a victory after a long game of cat and mouse. He stepped toward the mage, holding up a thin rectangular paper. Kira knew what it was immediately and dropped his head in defeat. A talisman. For everything to still turn out like this, it wasn’t only the exhaustion weighing on him anymore. 

“You know what this does then?” L spoke up, “My apologies, it’s not my favorite method to capture sorcerers but we’ve got a long journey ahead of us.” 

L held out the talisman towards the circle keeping Kira trapped, successfully transferring Kira’s magic into the talisman and out of Kira. The Sorcerer felt the magic physically leaving him. It wasn’t painful like he’d been told by the stories he’d been told, but he felt as if something had been stripped away from him. He felt weak. The magic circle released its hold on Kira. It had nothing to hold onto anymore after all. L slipped the talisman away from sight and reached his hand out for Kira. As long as L had the talisman, Kira could not escape from him lest he loses his magic forever. So, the last thing he was worried about was Kira trying something on him. 

“Let’s go. We have to return you home for your trial.”

He didn’t take L’s hand in an act of protest but in his state it seemed more like a tantrum more than anything instead pulling himself up on his own. L let his hand drop by his side, putting the talisman away into a satchel. He supposed he couldn’t expect the Sorcerer to be friendly. 

“Before we go, what’s your name?” L looked over at Kira from the corner of his eye. 

“Kira.” 

“That’s a name given to you by other sorcerers. I’m asking for your real name.” 

There had been others like Kira. Sorcerers who believed they could change the system only to be captured before they could do anything but Kira had been different. Kira had succeeded in inspiring people causing a stir within underground mage communities. These communities quickly turned violent and it was quickly evident that Kira had to be taken down before anyone else got hurt. 

“I’ll alert your family that you’ve been found. You’ll be able to see them before your incarceration.” L softened, watching as Kira closed his eyes tightly. 

All of that didn’t mean that L couldn’t be sympathetic. Kira didn’t look a day over nineteen and he’d been rightfully angry about people like him being hunted but whether or not he agreed with the situation didn’t matter though. L had been given a job and he would do it. 

“Light,” Kira said in a weak whisper, “My name is Light Yagami.” 

When L had begun this job, he had been told by people that had seen him that Kira had red eyes like apples or hearts or blood but Light had turned towards him ready to leave for the march back to his home and L took note of his eyes. They reminded L of hot caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Official Chapter 1 will be out soon and it'll definitely be longer! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
